


Aspiring Fires

by pushingclovers



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Other, Post Watford, baz panicks and does the only thing he can think of, but he'll be back, he kinda sorta dies, the obligatory turning fic, the war is still going on and simon is stupid enough to leave the flat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingclovers/pseuds/pushingclovers
Summary: In which Simon doesn't quite make it home from his errand run.





	1. Golden Boy

**BAZ**

Snow has been gone for a total of two hours now. (The git probably got lost in the supermarket, knowing him.) Normally I wouldn't worry, but for just getting milk and eggs, this is fucking ridiculous. I'm about to reach for my mobile and call him, but it buzzes just as I pick it up. I scowl at the ID, answering with irritation evident in my voice. "Snow, does it really take two hours to-"  
  
The voice that interrupts me is definitely not Snow. "Basil, you should really get over here."  
  
It's odd, hearing her with such a panicked tone. "Bunce, why do you have his mobile?"  
  
"It doesn't matter! I can't carry Simon all the way over there!"  
  
"What the fuck do you mean, carry him?" My face must be paler than ever, because the air around me cools, stinging my eyes.  _Please don't say what I think you're going to say._

"He was attacked, Baz! Someone tried to curse him!"  _Or say that. Shit._

"What do you mean, 'tried to'? If they were unsuccessful, you wouldn't be calling right now."  
  
"The spell largely missed him, but...I couldn't push him away soon enough." I can't keep the growl building in my throat, so I let it out.  
  
"Just tell me where the fuck he is."

* * *

 He isn't breathing much when I get to him. He hardly even reacts when I shake him. Just makes this kind of grunt noise. I hug him close to my chest as Bunce casts  _ **nothing to see here,**_ and then  _ **there's no place like home**_ , and we're in the doorway of their flat. (Even in a near death situation, she's a show off.) She begins to pace, muttering something about healing spells. But I know he's already mostly gone. I get up, taking Snow to the couch and laying him down as comfortable as I can.

I know something that can help him. The only problem is, it's the one thing I swore to myself I would never do.

I let Bunce begin her barage of spells on him, but I know it won't work. It never works on cursed beings. If I don't do this, he may as well be gone for good. I wait for Bunce to huff and pace again, then gently press my hand to his neck, his slowly pulsing jugular under my palm. It would be so easy to Turn him. I'd finally get a taste, and he would be as alive as he could be. (Not as alive as he was.) My fangs pop at the thought, and I wince. What if I take too much? What if I lose control? What if I hurt him?

No. I have to do this. It's the only option.

  **PENELOPE**

Baz has an odd look on his face. I don't think he realizes that I've stopped moving, and was now watching. He's contemplating something, and it isn't until I notice that his mouth is fuller that I realize what.

I take a step towards him to pull him back, then stop. Deep in my mind, a voice is saying spells won't help him. But will this?

On one hand, he survives. But he also dies at the same time. Sort of.

On the other, well...he simply dies.

My mind favors the former.

**BAZ**

Bunce steps forward, placing her ringed hand on my shoulder. She doesn't seem too sure about whatever she's about to say. But...

"Just do it, Baz."

I didn't expect that.

I look up at her with suprise, blinking when I see that her expression is sincere. She really wants me to Turn Simon bloody Snow.

I hesitate. Look between her and the paling boy on the couch. Then silently nod.

I have to do this. For him and for Bunce.

(And for me.)


	2. Think Of Me

**SIMON**

My head is heavy and throbbing. I feel nothing. I'm drowning.

Is this where death catches me? When I'm the most mundane I can be?

(A Chosen One is still a Chosen One, Normal or not.)

I'm vaguely aware of a voice in the fog of my mind, but I don't recognise it. But I do recognise the tone.

Screaming. Crying.  _Begging._

And I fade out.

* * *

My ears feel like they're clogged, my eyes glued shut. I can feel someone holding me, desperately shaking me. I try to say _I'm okay._ I don't think it comes out that way.

My chest hurts. My entire body feels both achey and numb at the same time. Something breaks through the fog yet again, and it must be magic, because my body reacts. Or at least, I think it does. (At least a tiny bit.)

The person lets me go. I sink. And I fade out for a long moment.

It's the sharp, stinging pain in my neck that drags me back.

**BAZ**

Simon gasps loudly as I sink my fangs in, and I briefly draw back, then return as to not hurt him. His breathing is too quick. He's hyperventilating.

Bunce presses her palm to his forehead, and he instantly calms. I hesitate briefly, hoping that the bite alone might've brought him back, but he's back to a somewhat comatose state. I make a disapointed noise, before sinking my canines deeper, closing my eyes so I don't have to watch him.

I'm being messy. I can feel a few drops of his blood dripping down my chin, but I'm desperate for some kind of sign from him. I don't stop to wipe it away.

His breathing stops. And my heart sinks.

**SIMON**

So this is how it ends. My boyfriend sucking me dry while the girl I consider my best friend looks on. What a fantastic thing to write on a tombstone. (Hello, dark thoughts.)

Or maybe not.

**BAZ**

I hear him suck in a breath, and I immediately stop. 

 We're both silent, and I don't want to open my eyes.

But my body betrays me.

I dislodge my teeth carefully, and I look up at him.

And he's staring right back at me.

**SIMON**

Everything's clear now. And I can see him, bloody fangs and all. My Baz.

He quickly sits up and covers his mouth, and I reach up to grab his wrist gently, pulling him back down. "Don't," I whisper softly, the only thing I can think to say at the moment.

I'm hyperaware that Penny is watching, shifting on her feet. I shift my eyes to her, then back to Baz as I press my forehead to his. He's crying.

All at once, it hits me why.

"Baz," I manage to say, using my thumb to wipe a tear. Blood streaks along with it. He's avoiding my eyes, so I cup his cheeks, noticing that his mouth feels full. "Baz, please look at me."

I sigh when he still doesn't, instead closing my eyes. "It's okay, Baz." He shakes his head, and I hold him tighter. "Yes. Yes it is. Whatever you're thinking, stop it." He begins to whimper, continuing to shake his head until, finally, I stop him in the only way I know.

**BAZ**

I almost don't register the feel of Simon's lips on mine, nor do I realize that I'm immediately returning the kiss. He's pushing his blood back into my mouth, the metallic taste hitting my tongue. He's as sweet as I thought he would be, if not sweeter. Addictive. It's almost like all those scones went into his bloodstream. (But I'm not complaining.) I know he's only doing this to keep me from the edge of self hatred, but I can't help but push back.

He's pulling away way too soon, his own blood staining his lips. (How does he pull it off so well?) He pauses a moment, then sticks out his tongue to lick it away. (Crowley. I may need to do this more often.) I sit up again, pushing him down gently and pulling out my wand, muttering a quick  _ **early to bed and early to rise.**_ The two wounds on his neck close and fade away, eliminating my distraction, and probably his now, too. The smell of blood is filling the room. Simon's blood is just as intoxicating as his magic was. But I don't want to clean it away just yet.

Instead, I lean down and lick a drop from the corner of his mouth. He gives a small lopsided grin, closing his eyes once more. And he's falling, fading into a deep sleep.

I only kiss the mole under his eye, content that he will return to me soon.


End file.
